The Nightmare That is the Newscycle
by GEM8
Summary: The news cycle that would never end. Leo and Margaret further explore their relationship. When the press gets hold of the news their world is turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

The White House has a way of breaking relationships apart The news cycle that would never end.

Leo and Margaret futher explore their relationship. When the press gets hold of the news thier world is turned upside down.

Disclaimer: The West Wing isn't mine. It belongs to Aaron Sorkin et al. No copyright infringement is intended. Author's Note: This is a sequel to "The First Phone Call." Thank you to EJ and Lana for the help with some of the headlines. Title: The Nightmare that is the News Cycle."

Rated: T

'The Kiss Heard 'Round the World.' Leo threw down the latest newspaper in disgust there were at least twenty more in his office only that had varying degrees of the same headline 'A Passion in the White House other than Government.' The week had definitely taken a toll on them. Leo walked out of his office and went to talk to CJ.

"Hey."

"Hey, Leo." CJ called not looking up from the latest stack of papers.

"How bad is it?"

"Well to be honest, I was sure it would be over by now."

"I sense a but coming on."

"But, then The Sun Times came out with this." CJ handed him the paper. "The West Wing Kiss: What should we know about West Wing staffers that we don't?"

"Oh it gets better, if you read the article. You need to talk to her Leo and then you need to do something for me."

"What?"

"I need you two to get out of here so I can do my job."

"CJ, you can do your job when I'm in the building. You do it everyday."

"This Time it would be better if you weren't, trust me."

"What's in the article?" Leo asked picking up the paper CJ had handed him.

"Lot of stuff about the lack of morals in the White House."

"Great." Leo said as he took the paper and walked out of her office.

"Leo."

"Yeah, Charlie?"

"The President would like to see you as soon as possible."

"Okay, I'll be right in." Leo turned the corner and walked into his office. "Good morning, Margaret."

"I wish. I'm sorry Leo. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"This isn't your fault Margaret."

"How can you say that?"

"Come in here and close the door behind you, please." Leo said as he walked into his office and waited for her. She came and closed the door a couple of minutes later. "Margaret, there is something between us and because we decided to act on our feelings doesn't mean that we're wrong. No matter what the press says. I still want to see you and we still can."

"We can't Leo!" Margaret screamed in a panic and fell back on to the chair. "The kiss heard 'round the world. Leo, that's what they're calling it." I can't take this anymore. People never reacted like this with my other boyfriends."

"Your other boyfriends weren't the White House Chief of Staff, your boss, and twenty-five years your senior."

"I don't care. It's none of their business who I date, kiss or sleep with! Sorry that didn't come out the way I wanted it to."

"I know this doesn't seem possible but it will pass."

"When? It's been so long already. Do have any idea how this makes me feel?"

"I think I do. It's all gonna work out I promise." Leo said as he took her hand.

"I hope so." Margaret leaned into his side. Her lips gently brushed against his. "May be I shouldn't have done that." She said as she pulled away.

"It's okay. I'm glad you did. I've missed that."

"So have I. I should probably get back to work."

"Me too. I'll be with the President." Leo said as he walked through the connecting door into the Oval Office.

"Mr. President." "Leo come in, please."

"Sorry it took me so long."

"Don't worry about it." The President motioned for Leo to sit next to the desk.

"Apparently the Secretary of the Interior came down with the flu and cancelled our meeting so I'm free for a while longer. I'm glad you came. How are you doing?"

"Fine Sir. Thank you."

"And Margaret?"

"Not so well." Leo replied a hint of concern in his voice.

"Did you Know that Margaret has been crying about this almost everyday?"

"No, Sir. I didn't."

"She has. Yesterday Nancy found her and today before the staff meeting CJ told me she found her in the ladies room."

"Leo get out of here and take your girlfriend with you."

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Whatever Leo. You could have fooled me."

"Sir, I'm not sure this is necessary. I can still work."

"Leo, we want to end this. You've both been put through enough. If you're here it looks like you told CJ to get rough. It's better if you're not here and just let CJ do her job. So, just get outta here."

"Yes, Sir." Leo replied as he walked back to his office. There was someone he needed to talk to.


	2. Chapter 2

The White House has a way of breaking relationships apart The news cycle that would never end.

Leo and Margaret further explore their relationship. When the press gets hold of the news their world is turned upside down.

Leo walked through his office and stopped in the door way between his and Margaret's office. "Hi."

Margaret turned around. "Hi, what do you need?"

Leo came over next to her and kneeled down. "Why didn't you tell me?" Leo stood up and held out his arms. Margaret cautiously fell into his embrace.

"Tell you what?"

"Margaret I know. Why didn't you tell me you were crying?"

"I was embarrassed. The truth is I was crying my eyes out. I want this to stop so we can just be together and no one will question us. My heart has been breaking these last few days. I need you Leo. " Margaret looked up at Leo. He brushed the tears away from her eyes.

"Are you done here?"

"I guess. Why?" Leo broke the embrace and walked into his office. He came back a moment later wearing his coat.

"Get you things and come with me." Margaret gathered her stuff and followed Leo out of the office. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."


	3. Chapter 3

The White House has a way of breaking relationships apart The news cycle that would never end.

Leo and Margaret further explore their relationship. When the press gets hold of the news their world is turned upside down.

"I can't believe I let you bring me here and talk me into this." Margaret squealed. Leo tied his last lace and stood up.

"Come on, I'll help you."

"Leo I hate to disappoint you but I can't skate."

"Oh, give it a try."

"I did when I was ten and I fell." Leo took her hand and helped her up of the bench.

"Try it, for me." Margaret took Leo's hands tightly in hers and slowly stepped onto the ice. She immediately slipped and fell. "You see." Leo skated behind her and pulled her up.

"Yes, you know what though. I like helping you up."

"That's great Leo." Margaret said still in his embrace.

"I would however prefer to be dry."

"Come on just bend your knees and don't be scared. I've got you."

For most of the afternoon Leo and Margaret tried to skate mostly Leo picked her up off the ice. "Okay, time out." Leo said as he helped her to the bench.

"This is fun Leo. I'm sorry you spent most of the afternoon picking me up."

"I think you fall just so I can pick you up." Leo teased.

"Gee, thanks." Margaret said trying to hold in a laugh. "We didn't get much done today."

"I beg to differ. I taught you how to skate. You're better at it now."

"Yeah, now I only fall once every fifteen minutes. Are we going back to the office?"

"Not today." Leo said noticing Margaret shivering next to him. "You cold?"

"Yeah, all of the sudden."

"We should go. We could get and early dinner."

"Yeah. That sounds good." Margaret and Leo took off their skates and got ready to go. They left the rink wrapped in each other's arms.

"Hey, Toby."

"CJ?"

"I thought I'd show you the newest headlines They'll run tonight." "Two Strikes for the Chief of Staff." Toby read the headline. "What do they think this is a baseball game or something."

"Apparently. The next one isn't that bad all in all these aren't the worst." "Leo McGarry Caught Red Handed."

"Toby, I think it's time. This has been going on for days Leo and Margaret are consenting adults they shouldn't have to put up with this anymore. It's been a story for almost two weeks now this is beyond journalism this is menacing"

"I agree. Smack'em down hard."

"Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

The White House has a way of breaking relationships apart The news cycle that would never end.

Leo and Margaret further explore their relationship. When the press gets hold of the news their world is turned upside down.

Margaret and Leo sat in the back seat of the car on the way back to her apartment still wrapped in each other's arms. "You still cold?"

"Yeah, a little bit. The food didn't help much." Margaret looked out the window and then spoke. "I don't ever want to leave you." Margaret smiled up at Leo and he smiled back.

"Why don't you come home with me?"

"Is it safe?"

"I don't really care right now but it should be. We can stop at your place and get some things."

"Does that mean I have to leave your arms?"

"I would think." Leo said with a smile in his voice.

"Then let's just go to your place and stop in the morning."

"Okay, Mike go to the apartment please."

"Yes, Mr. McGarry."

"Leo, I don't ever want to leave your arms."

"That's fine but unless you want me to carry you up the stairs your gonna have to." Leo said kissing her on top of the head before they stopped in front of the apartment building.

"Folks…folks take your seats please. The briefing will start." Carol announced as she stepped away from the podium.

CJ walked in and took her place. "Good Afternoon, I have a brief statement I would like to make. After I do so I will not take any questions and after this the lid is on. A few days ago a story broke about the White House Chief of Staff and his assistant and the press has been non stop. That's fine to a point but when you walk into the ladies room and find a friend crying because all she wants is her normal life back I draw the line. Who are we to say that Leo McGarry can't date Margaret Ryan? What right does the Press have to say that this is wrong? As of now this Press Secretary and members of the White House staff are respectfully asking the members of the White House Press Corp and the Mainstream media to respect their privacy. This is no longer a story. It has lived it life let's get back to reporting stories that are news worthy, because you know something this is way out of your league. Thank you. The Morning briefing will be at nine." CJ walked out of the pressroom with Carol following closely behind.

"Nice."

"It was missing something."

"It was good."

"Yeah." CJ agreed as she walked into the bullpen.

"Ladies and gentlemen Claudia Jean 'smack'em down hard' Cregg." The bullpen erupted in applause.

"Thank you, Josh. Thank you everyone. Now get back to work."


	5. Chapter 5

The White House has a way of breaking relationships apart The news cycle that would never end.

Leo and Margaret further explore their relationship. When the press gets hold of the news their world is turned upside down.

Leo opened the door to his apartment and let Margaret in first, "I know it isn't much." "It's you." She replied. Leo came up behind Margaret and took her coat.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"No. Thank you for asking me to come." Leo stared at her for a second unsure how to ask the next question. "Are you still cold? Would you like to change into some dry clothes? I noticed that yours were still wet from the ice."

She blushed mostly from embarrassment when he mentioned it. "I didn't bring anything with me. You see this knight in shinning armor came and swept me off me feet and he wouldn't let me pack."

Leo smiled at her and then took her hand and led her back to the bedroom, "Don't worry, I'll find you something."

--

After Margaret changed into the sweatshirt and sweat pants Leo had giving her she walked out into the living room and found Leo sitting on the sofa waiting for her. She sat down next to him. "Thank you."

"No problem." Leo had taken notice of Margaret, in a new light since the picture. She looked absolutely stunning. "You are absolutely beautiful." Leo commented as her began to message her shoulders.

"Oh, that feels good. Leo what is going to happen to us?"

"Don't worry it's over. CJ is going to make sure of that. The press will leave us alone. Now stop talking and relax. I'm not going to tell you again."

"Okay." Margaret sat back into Leo's embrace as he continued to message her shoulders. He pressed his lips against the back of her neck and left a trail of kisses up the back of her neck to her cheek until their lips found each other again. The kiss was light and became more passionate with every passing moment. Margaret pulled away from Leo after a moment "Leo?"

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

"No I just want to say thank you for this. No one has treated me this way in a long time."

Leo looked into Margaret's eyes, "You're welcome." He replied reaching up to pull the bobby pin out of her hair.

"Margaret?" "Leo we shouldn't."

"I know I just--" "I know." She replied feeling the same way he did. He kissed her lightly, "Wow, it's getting late. You should try and get some sleep. You can you use the bedroom. I'll sleep on the couch." Margaret got up off the couch unwilling to let go of Leo's hand. She held on as long as she could before letting go. Then she turned back to him after only taking a couple of steps. "Come to bed Leo."

"I don't think that is such as good idea."

"Hold me, just come to bed and hold me." She pleaded holding out her hand for him.

"I think I can do that." He said as he took her hand and they went into the bedroom. Leo lay in bed with Margaret in his arms. She was so warm and beautiful. It just felt right to have his arms around her. "I could get used to this."

"So could I. I love you, Leo." Margaret said as she snuggled deep into Leo's arms.

"I love you too, Margaret." He held he tightly and kissed her on the back of the neck. "Good Night Baby." Leo whispered before falling asleep with Margaret in his arms.

The End


End file.
